The Party
by Miyu-samaCCS
Summary: I remade it because i got a hole new idea. basincally the FFX gang come through my tv looking for 2 aoens. i have a party comming up and who knows what will happen nexted. Maybe FFVII
1. Default Chapter

New thing popped in my head story has changed. The FFX peoples have still come through my TV but for a big reason. The Calm Lands crops are dying, and there are only 2 aoens that can save the crops, because if they aren't saved the people will starve.

"Mom hurry up the plane wont wait on you." I yelled as my mom was getting my bro and sis's stuff in the car.

"All right I can see you don't want us here. You sure youll be ok by yourself hun." My mom asked a little worried.

"Yes mom I'll be fine don't worry, and besides I have Tonto with me, he will protect me." (Tonto is my dog he is my little baby, and if you are wondering he is a mut. He has some Labrador in him I think.) Bring me a pet polar bear ok. I asked with humor in my voice.

"Ha ha and I don't want to many boys at the party you hear me". She said.

"Mom there only ganna be two junior and penguin. (yes these are there nick names) be careful ok". I said giving her a hug.

"See you in 5 months ok". She said getting in the car.

As I watched them drive of I promised Lenne I would go to the mall with her to get our outfits with the guys. I went into the house to get ready. I got on my fave black bell-bottom jeans and my shirt that had Ifrit on in from FF X. (he is my fave aone) some sneakers and my serpent dragon necklace and my silver heart ring.

I went to the kitchen to the phone to tell her I coming, I dialed the number and waited.

"Hello" Lenne said.

"Hay im on my way they just left" I told her.

"Ok penguin is here we just need to get Jr." she said as I her penguin in the background "Man quit it Penguin" she said as she I herd her hit him with something.

"Ow jeez books hurt" I heard him say.

"Please hurry he is getting annoying" she pleaded.

"Ok im coming bye" I told her I hung up the phone got my wallet and keys and went out the door. I opened the garage to get my pony. I have a 1969 mustang it had black interior and blue paint with to silver race strips on it.

I went down a few blocks to get to her house. When I got there I saw her and penguin sitting on the porch. When they saw me I heard penguin say shotgun really loud so I guessed were going to be listening to New Found Glory or some Ozzy Osbourne.

We picked up Jr. and went to the mall. When we got there we went to Hot Topic, and Penguin and Jr. went to the video game department.

"What are you planning on getting Lenne?" I asked.

"I have been looking for something that has flames on it. What about you?" She asked.

"I think I'll get a pair of camo pants and a hot pink shirt." I replied.

"After this well head for the cd store to get some better music for the party ok." She said.

"Alright, I am going to get a Linkin Park cd." I said.

After awhile of shopping she found a pair of black pants that have green flames I begged her to stop so we could go home I was getting so tired. I dropped them at there houses and headed home.

"Tonto I'm home!" I yelled.

He came to me wagging his tail looking at me; I called him to come outside to exercise him and Oobi. I played with them for about an hour the fed them some more food and refilled there water bucket then went in.

I went to my room to put my new clothes up, after that I decided to take me hamster out.

"Hay Cali." I said

She perked her ears up at the sound of her name.

I took her out and grabbed my FFX game and turned on the PS2 and put it in.

I waited for it to load so I put Cali in my pause and took it with me as something to carry her in and went to go get a glass of water, when I got back the main menu was on the TV.

When I came back I walked tripped over my moms cat and spilled the water every where and the purse went in the air before it came down I grabbed it just in time.

"You dumb cat!" I yelled.

Then the PS2 started to spark I went to grab the plug but then the TV screen went rainbow and I herd these voices. It sounded like Wakka and Tidus.

"You go in first." Tidus said.

"No you go in first, as Yunas guardian you must." Said Wakka.

"You're her guardian too." He shot back.

"I'll go in." Said someone that sounded like Lulu.

Then I saw her Lulu came out of my TV.

"Who are you?" Said Lulu.

"AAAAAAHHHHH!" Then the rest of them came trough. I sat there hamster in hand and Tonto came in and stood in front of me protectively, growling at them looking like he was about to attack.

"Tonto sit." I said.

He sat obeying me but still growling at them. Then Yuna came in front of the group and said "Hello I'm Yuna."


	2. The Reason

H…Hi. I said a little nervous.

What's your name? She asked polity.

My name is but everyone calls me Miyu. I told her.

Rikku suddenly walked up to me all perky and exited and asked what I am holding.

Oh… can I hold it. She said grabbing her out of my hands.

Yeah I guess, but be careful. I said kinda worried Cali might bight her. But to my surprise she didn't Cali started to cuddle with Rikku.

What's her name? Rikku asked while cuddling with her.

Her name is Cali. I said now getting up of the ground.

Can you please tell that thing to stop growling at us? Tidus asked.

Tonto go to your spot. When I said that he jumped in my chair behind me.

Now on I have something to ask. I said

And what would that be. LuLu asked.

WHY ARE ALL YOU HERE. I yelled out of frustration.

We heard about some portal that has some hidden aoens that have the power to save the anything of the earth. The Calm Lands crops are dying and the people need it for food, if we don't help they could all die. LuLu said.

We found some info on it and they said that the aoens live in a different world and the only way there was through that portal. Tidus continued.

I stood in front of my chair taking all this in was kinda stressful and fell onto the softness of it to help calm me down.

Do you even know what the aoens look like? I asked.

We have a picture of one of them. Yuna handed me a picture of the aoen.

I looked at it and was surprised to see my best friend Lenne, she stood in a green lacy gown with purple flowers on it, her hair was pulled back into pig tales with flowers laced in her hair. She stood on a boulder with her hands together like she was praying. She had wings too, they were like fairy wings, the were green and purple to but also had yellow spots on them. There was someone beside her but the picture looked like it got wet and you couldn't see who it was at all. All I could make out were some really big angel like wings that were black and lined in silver but the rest was all blurry but I could make out the color, it seemed like it was red and silver with a little black.

Ok that's all for now I kinda have a little writers block and we are moving my grandma so it might be awhile but till next time.


End file.
